I'm Canada
by Double 0 Ninja
Summary: Has everyone finaly remembered Canada? Will Canada finaly stand up for himself? human names used


Hi I'm a Canadian myself and proud of it so sorry if I toot my country's own horn. You'll see a link below to where I got the idea from enjoy.  
>England: Sword-sama doesn't own hetalia, she only owns some of the plot. Not the part from "Fly, Canada-san, Fly"<br>Canada: If she did then people would remember me.

All of the nations were sitting at chairs in a semi-circle. None of them had any idea who had called them there or why. In the front of the room was a projector, a white screen, and a podium with a microphone. Suddenly the door opened and out came… no one? Murmurs rose between the gathered nations with France trying, and succeeding to freak America out by mentioning ghosts. The nations all quieted down and stared at the stage as the projector seemed to turn itself on. They could hear what seemed to be the sound of someone clearing their throat into the mike. A figure was seen on stage. "Wait, so now there are two Americas?" Said one nation no one could tell who had spoken but I'd put my money on England. Though it was true that the person on the stage looked similar to America, he was an entirely different person. "No I'm not America." Said the mysterious person. "I'm Canada." Continued the no longer mysterious person. There were a lot of whispers and mutters of 'Who's Canada?' or 'Canada who' until Francis decided to voice his opinion. "Matthieu do you mind telling your père what this is about. There were a few voiced 'You know him's' from the crowd which caused Matthew to sigh. "This is what it's about! None of you ever remember me! I've tried to change myself but even that doesn't work. If you don't forget me then you mistake me for my brother America!" Both Cuba and England looked guilty on that one. "That is why I've made this presentation and called you all here. Please turn your attention to the screen."

Go to video – www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=jlpIytyLVp4&feature=related  
>(Those images are flashing across the screen as Canada speaks)<p>

I'm not a lumber jack, or a fur trader.  
>I don't live in an igloo, or eat blubber, or own a dogsled.<br>And I don't know Jimmy, Sally, or Suzie, from Alberta,  
>although I'm sure that their really really nice.<p>

I have a prime minister, not a president.  
>I speak English and French, not American.<br>And I pronounce it about, not a-boot.

Canada's voice is rising so that it is no longer so quiet and everyone just gazes on in silence.

I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack.  
>I believe in peacekeeping, not policing.<br>Diversity, not assimilation.  
>And that the beaver is a truly proud and noble animal.<p>

A toque is a hat, a chesterfield is a couch!  
>And it is pronounced '<span>zed<span>' not 'zee' 'zed'!

Canada is the second largest landmass,  
>the first nation of hockey,<br>and the best part of North America!  
>My name is Matthew and I am Canada!<p>

When Matthew finishes his speech at first there is a moment of stunned silence until one person starts to clap. One person leads to two and soon the room has erupted in a roar of applause. There are a few whistles among the crowd and Canada just stands there looking sheepish. Soon everyone is apologising and clapping him on the back. England apologises profoundly sometimes stuttering over the words while Canada just waves it off and accepts Arthur's apology. It was more than he could ever have wished for. "Hey Canada!" Canada turned to see his twin brother America approaching him. "That was a great speech!" Canada smiled at the praise. "Say, bro?" Alfred looked like he wanted to ask something of his brother. "Yes Alfred?" "Do you think you could... WAKE UP AND MAKE ME SOME PANCAKES!"

Canada sat bolt upright in bed causing him to bang his forehead against America's because said country was leaning over him. While America moaned and whined from the corner Canada was still trying to clear the spots from his vision. "What was that?" he asked himself, not really expecting an answer but he got one anyway. "Canada~ That hurt! Go make me some pancakes." Canada could only blink. "So you come here at..." Canada looks at the clock on his dresser. "Four in the morning, wake me up from a wonderful dream, and demand pancakes?" Alfred could only stare in amazement as Canada was pushed to far. "Go make your own god-damn pancakes you hoser! I'm sick and tired of this! I give, and I give and what do I see in return? Nothing at all!" America may have been mildly shocked but he wasn't just going to take this sitting down. "Fine! I don't need your help! I only asked because I thought you could handle it!" This made Canada even angrier. "Who could! I'm not your handyman you know! Insults were exchanged back and forth. Eventually America ran out of insults but Canada kept going. 3 hours later he was still going strong with no sign of stopping. America was crying quietly in a corner at the hurtful things being said.

England was going to visit Canada. He realized that they didn't see much of each other and wanted to apologize again for forgetting him. He took in the gorgeous scenery around him as he walked. Even though he hadn't been there in a while he still remembered the way to Canada's house. When he got there the door was open and shouting could be heard from inside. "You always yell things and ruin the atmosphere. Your obstinate, opinionated, arbitrary, and you're always pigging out! You're stupid too!" When England entered the room he couldn't believe his eyes! Canada was standing there yelling at America, who seemed to be crying. He knew he had to stop Canada soon before he ruined his and America's relationship. "Oh, will you hurry up and return those things you borrowed? And then..." England took the chance to intervene "Canada, you can stop it already!" Matthew seemed to come back to himself at that and immediately apologized to Alfred who shrugged it off saying that he deserved it. Canada then invited them both over for breakfast and they both accepted. When they entered the kitchen Canada's polar bear was sitting on the table "England and America will be joining us for breakfast, okay Kumajagwa?" The bear turned to looked at his master. "Who are you?" It asks him and as usual Matthew replied with his. "I'm Canada."

La Fin

Goodbye plotbunny! Originally Canada was just going to sigh and bear it but then I read the "Canada-san and the Quarrel with America" part of "Fly, Canada-san, Fly!" and it just sort of came to me. No offense to Americans. This is just how I think the America from Hetalia would act. Don't worry Canada, soon you'll have your moment to shine! Now go make me a samidch and review!


End file.
